Perfeição
by KISRMS
Summary: Chegou a vez de Sango e Mirok terem seu momento especial...


N/A: Olá, novamente. Depois de muito tempo eu estou de volta, com um novo momento especial. Quando eu escrevi a outra história - Uma Noite Especial - , uma menina (Priscila Marvolo) me sugeriu que escrevesse com outros casais, e agora, quase 11 meses depois, eu tive uma bela inspiração, e gostei bastante do resultado. Espero que vocês gostem também. Gostaria muito de receber os comentários falando o que acharam e quem sabe, daqui a uns 10 meses, eu não escreva com outro casal? Rs....É brincadeira, se quiserem, peçam com vontade que eu darei o melhor de mim para atender. Obrigado...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Perfeição

O sol, outrora forte, agora se punha numa bela mistura de laranja, vermelho, rosa e azul, formando belas formas na imensidão a sua frente. Uma borboleta passou suavemente, com suas cores chamativas, tomando sua atenção. Ela parecia voar sem destino e isso a tornava especial. Um pequeno barulho às suas costas lhe fez desviar o pensamente da borboleta e pensar na pessoa que ela sabia se aproximar e em quem estivera pensando durante todo aquele dia. Não se virou para olhá-lo, apenas esperou que este se sentasse ao seu lado para que pudesse desfrutar de sua agradável companhia.

- É belo não é? – Mirok começou, referindo-se ao pôr do sol. – Parece tão perfeito.

- É perfeito. – ela sorriu ao sentir que ele estava sentando ao seu lado.

- Existem coisas mais perfeitas. – ele olhou para ela, forçando o olhar dela a se virar para ele.

- Como o que, por exemplo? – ela perguntou quando seus olhos estavam cravados nas profundezas dos olhos dele.

- Como você.

- Eu não sou perfeita. – ela respondeu, ruborizando com o comentário, e virando sua cabeça para frente novamente.

- Para mim é. – Ele também se virou para o céu à sua frente, que agora finalizava seu espetáculo dando lugar a cores azuis claras e escuras.

- Ninguém é perfeito, Mirok. Todos sabem disso.

- Acho que esqueceram de me ensinar. Conhecendo você eu descobri a perfeição e por isso você é especial para mim.

- Especial como? – ela perguntou com uma voz fraca, olhando para ele.

- De todas as maneiras. É a mulher que eu amo. É com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida. E com quem eu quero ter filhos. – e sorriu ao dizer a última frase, já virado para ela novamente, afinal, sempre a repetira para todas as mulheres na esperança de conseguir uma geradora para seu herdeiro.

- Você diz isso para todas as mulheres, Mirok. – seus olhos demonstravam um pouco de tristeza.

- Nunca disse que amava ninguém.

- ...

- Você não entende, não é? Não confia em mim... Eu sei que sou um estúpido, que só faz besteira. Mas ainda assim, eu não consigo deixar de amar você.

- Eu também não.

- Você me ama?

- Você sabe que sim.

- Então me deixe provar o quanto eu amo você.

- Como?

Mirok se aproximou dela, colocando uma mão em sua nuca e outra na mão dela que permanecia no chão. Ela por sua vez, colocou sua mão livre no ombro dele. Puxando-a suavemente, ele selou seus lábios e iniciou um delicado beijo. Separaram-se em busca de ar.

- Me deixa provar?

- Deixo.

- Promete que não vai me bater?

- Prometo. – e riu.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, enquanto fazia uma pequena pressão com seu corpo sobre o dela para que esta deitasse sob a grama. Com muito cuidado retirou a blusa de dentro da saia e a abriu, retirando-a do corpo de Sango. Ela retirou a túnica de monge que cobria o corpo dele, e ele retirou a saia, última peça que escondia o corpo dela. Ele continuava a beijá-la, com um pouco mais de vontade agora, enquanto percorria seu corpo com a mão.

Seu maior sonho estava se realizando. Sempre fora ela a mulher de sua vida, de seus devaneios e mais profundos desejos.

- Sango. – ele estava com uma voz meio rouca, e falava no ouvido dela, fazendo com que essa sentisse um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo, tanto pela rouquidão da voz dele, quando pelo calor das palavras dele que levavam um choque com a temperatura de sua orelha. – Posso?

- Sim. – ela estava ficando com a voz alterada, também. Estava difícil falar, estava difícil pensar. E ele ficou ainda mais excitado. – Pode.

- Prometo que vou ser carinhoso e fazer de tudo para não te machucar. – ele falou com um pouco de dificuldade e em seguida deu um beijo no colo dela, com um pouco de pressão, deixando uma pequena marca. Ela afirmou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos para sentir o beijo.

Ele se posicionou sobre o corpo dela, e iniciou o ato. Com movimentos suaves e rítmicos ele produzia um prazer que ela jamais imaginara existir. Eles se beijavam, e saciavam suas vontades na boca um do outro. As mãos dela, percorriam todo o corpo bem trabalhado dele. E juntos eles buscavam um prazer perfeito. Perfeito como ela. Perfeito como ele. Como eles dois juntos e sendo uma pessoa só. Naquele momento não parecia haver problemas, dúvidas, desafios, nada ocupava a mente deles, a não ser a vontade de conceder o melhor momento ao outro. Ao não poder segurar mais tamanha sensação, os dois atingiram o ápice do prazer e a ilusória perda dos sentidos. Relaxando totalmente sobre o corpo dela, e a beijando mais uma vez, ele se deitou ao seu lado, abraçando-a.

- Eu não sabia que era tão bom. – Mirok afirmou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Nem eu. – ela sorriu também, mas em seguida, em sua face, o sorriso deu lugar a uma cara de dúvida. – Como assim você não sabia?

- Eu nunca tinha feito isso, Sango. – ele olhou para ela. – Você é a minha primeira mulher. E única.

- Como? – ela o olhou meio espantada. – Não entendo... Você sempre dá em cima das mulheres, pensei que as achasse boas. Como você saberia que era bom, sem nunca ter experimentado?

Ele riu.

- Não sei. Mas algo tão lindo, jamais poderia ser ruim. Veja só, estava certo. Eu te amo, Sango, e não me arrependo nem um pouco de nunca ter experimentado outra mulher que não fosse você. – ele a olhou sério, puxando-a para cima dele.

- Eu também te amo, Mirok. E fico muito feliz de saber que mesmo sendo um grande mulherengo, você sempre esteve destinado a mim.

Ambos olharam para o céu, e este, agora, era formado por uma grande manta negra, com pequenos e brilhantes pontos brancos, as estrelas, que são lindas em sua perfeição. A borboleta, não passou por eles, porque borboletas não voam a noite. Mas ela estava em algum lugar, perfeito, como ela, para ela.

Todos somos seres perfeitos, mesmo possuindo defeitos. Já me disseram, e eu mesma já pude perceber que ninguém é perfeito, mas tudo só depende de como você vê as coisas. Eu enxergo a perfeição nas estrelas, e você?

** FIM **


End file.
